Never stopped
by GSR4ever87
Summary: It is the weekend of Calleigh and Horatio's 15th wedding anniversary and the house is full again with the Caine kids, but that isn't all that's going on during this weekend of celebration. What more could happen? Please read and find out. Ninth Story in A Different Beginning series. A little A/U.
1. Surprising Encounter

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters

Summary: It is the weekend of Calleigh and Horatio's 15th wedding anniversary and the house is full again with the Caine kids, but that isn't all that's going on during this weekend of celebration. What more could happen? Please read and find out. Ninth Story in A Different Beginning series. A little A/U.

Title: Never stopped  
>Genre: Romance, Family, Drama<br>Rating: K+  
>Spoilers: None<br>Time-line: 1 year after Trouble in Paradise?  
>Warnings: None<br>Main Parings: Ducaine  
>Minor Parings: GSR (Mention only), CJOC  
>Other Characters: The Caine kids, Eric, Ryan, Alexx, Brenda, OC<br>Series Order: A Different Beginning, A life changing moment, First day of school, A Change of heart?, A new baby in the family, Leaving Miami, One chapter ends, another begins, Trouble in Paradise?, Never Stopped

* * *

><p>Never stopped<p>

Chapter 1: Surprising Encounter

After Calleigh walked out of the bathroom, she turned her head to the right and smiled at her husband, he was standing in front of the dresser and just put his tie on and was about to tie it, but she cleared her throat and asked. "May I?"

He gives her that smile that she loves as he turned his attention toward her. "Having my beautiful wife of 15 years helping with my tie? I couldn't think of anybody better."

They were going to celebrate their 15th wedding anniversary on Sunday.

She smiled bigger as she walked up to him, then after she finished his tie, she cups his cheek and said. "Fifteen years, handsome, can you believe it?"

He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It still feels like a dream, sweetheart." He continues as he leans down. "A very wonderful, realistic dream." Then he just pecks her on the lips so he doesn't ruin her make-up.

When she pulls back, she smiles again and replied. "I agree."

He smiles back as the sound of the doorbell went through the house. "We better get that."

Calleigh nodded with the smile still on her face, having a feeling at who was at the door, then she slips her fingers through his before walking them out of the room and down the hall, which they shouted to the younger kids to come downstairs.

As they were walking down the stairs with the kids behind them, the doorbell was heard again, so Calleigh said. "Just a minute." Then when the parent's feet hit the living room floor, Horatio removed his hand to let her walk to the door herself, but stayed close behind her.

Once Calleigh reached the front door, she stopped, wraps her hand around the doorknob, then started opening it, and when she could see who was in view, she smiled bigger and said. "C.J.!"

The now 23-year-old C.J. smiled in return. "Mom!"

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her son, and C.J. hugged her back as he chuckled too. They just saw each other a few weeks ago and she was acting like they hadn't seen one another in years, but he didn't mind too much.

When they pulled back, Calleigh stepped to the side to allow him and his guest to come in, which they knew ahead of time he was bringing somebody for the weekend, and they did come in after C.J. grabbed his and his guest's bags. Then C.J. greeted the other members of his family as Calleigh shuts the door, and they were just as happy as Calleigh was.

After he released his father, he walked back to his guest, placed his hand on the small of her back, then speaks. "Everybody this is Wendy Banks."

Wendy Banks was 23, 5'7 with short blond hair, hazel eyes and a slim build. He had met her two years ago and thought it was time to meet the family.

The family was as polite as ever and happy that C.J. seemed happy, but no matter how hard they tried to shake it off, the feeling of meeting another girl in C.J's life seemed wrong in some way, especially in Calleigh, Horatio and Christy.

Calleigh cleared her throat to get everybody's thoughts to the present, then spoke as she released the younger woman's hand. "Nice to meet you, Wendy."

Wendy smiled at the Caine family before she replied. "Nice to meet you guys too, I've heard a lot about you."

They nodded, then Calleigh looked at her son. "Why don't you take your bags up to your old room before we go?"

C.J. nodded as he grabbed the bags before taking them upstairs with Wendy following him.

While the rest of the family was standing in the living room, 12-year-old Christy sighed and said. "I wish it was Brenda with him." Even though its been five years since she'd seen her, she still missed her a lot.

Horatio and Calleigh couldn't deny that's what they were thinking deep down, but they knew they had to respect C.J's choice, so Calleigh kneeled down in front of her oldest daughter, but before she could speak, Sarah-Elizabeth asked. "Who is that?" Since she was barely one the last time she seen Brenda, she had no idea who her sister was talking about.

Calleigh, still in a kneeling position in front of Christy, answered Sarah-Elizabeth's question. "She used to be C.J.'s girlfriend." She nodded in understanding as Calleigh looked at Christy and continued. "And I know how you feel honey, but we need to give Wendy a chance, we need to respect your brother's choice, ok?"

Christy nodded. "Ok mommy."

Calleigh smiled as she reached up and kissed her daughter's forehead. "That's my girl."

As she stood up all the way, C.J. and Wendy were walking back down the stairs, then he smiled at everybody and said. "Everybody ready to go?"

The family smiled and Horatio replied. "Yeah, let's go."

After they all grabbed their jackets and Calleigh had her purse, the Caine family walked out of the house, then went to the vehicles, which C.J. and Wendy got into the vehicle that C.J. rented as the rest of the family got into Calleigh's.

* * *

><p>When they got to the restaurant that they had reservations for, they were seated at their table, leaving one spot open, which the waitress asked if they were in fact waiting for one more member, and Horatio and Calleigh just smiled brightly with a nod.<p>

As they were waiting for the drinks, and before they ordered their food, their last member had finally arrived, which Christy noticed him first. "Kyle!" Then she got off her chair and started running towards him before the family could stop her.

Kyle chuckled as he picked up his little sister with a small groan and replied as he moved her so he could hold her comfortably, then replied. "Next time I don't think I'll be able to pick you up."

She chuckled as she kissed her brother's cheek. "I've missed you."

He smiled. "I've missed you too, little one."

After they hugged, he sets her back down and they walked to the table hand in hand.

By the time they had reached the table the rest of family was standing up.

He released Christy's hand before bringing Calleigh into a hug, while Horatio talked to Christy about her actions, even though he understood her excitement.

"Hi mom."

Calleigh wrapped her arms around him and replied after a sniffle. "Hi honey, I'm so happy you'll be with us this weekend."

As they released the hug, he shook his head with a smile. "I wouldn't miss your guy's anniversary, especially your 15th."

She smiled, and after Kyle kissed her cheek, he went to his father, where he was immediately in his arms. "Hi son."

"Hi dad."

When they get out of their hug a few minutes later, he greets the younger siblings before greeting C.J. and Wendy, which he felt the same way as the other family members when he met her, but he kept a polite smile on his face the whole time.

Once he sat down between his father and Christy, the waitress came and took their food orders before walking away again.

Throughout dinner the family felt whole again, especially to Horatio and Calleigh, and they couldn't help but smile as they watched their kids interacted and laughed with one another.

* * *

><p>When they finished their dinner and the bill was taken care of, they got up from their seats and walked out of the restaurant, and while they were headed for the vehicles, Christy asked her two older brothers. "Can we go to the movies now, you promised the last time that you guys were here that we would go."<p>

Before the brothers had a chance to reply, Calleigh speaks. "Honey, they probably need to rest tonight, why don't you wait until tomorrow, perhaps?"

Christy looked at her mother, then at her brothers and gave them the look that they could never resist, which they laughed as C.J. looked at Kyle, and he just shrugged his shoulders, saying it was up to him, he then looked at Wendy and asked. "What do you think?"

She gives him a smile, although it kind of looked a little fake to Horatio and Calleigh, then replied. "It's up to you."

C.J. looked at his little sister again and replied. "Alright squirt, we can go." She cheered which got the younger kids cheering, and as Horatio and Calleigh were saying goodbye to their children, they told them to be careful, which C.J. responded that they would be.

After Sarah-Elizabeth was in Kyle's rented vehicle and Josh was in C.J.'s, Christy wasn't sure which brother she wanted to go with, so C.J. cupped her cheek and helped her out. "How about you pick one going there, then pick the other going home, ok?"

She nodded before picking Kyle first, her reasoning for that was because it had been the longest since she's seen him, and C.J. respected that.

* * *

><p>They get to the movie theatre and buy tickets to a movie that not only would the older 'kids' not be board watching, but also something the parents would approve on if they were here, then headed for the concession stand.<p>

As they were walking that way, Sarah-Elizabeth had to go to the restroom, so C.J. looked at Wendy and she gave him another smile before saying it was ok and walking away with his sister. After he had paid for the snacks, he started walking away with Josh so they could be out of everybody's way while they waited on Kyle and Christy to get their items and on Wendy and Sarah-Elizabeth to get back from the bathroom, and as he reached the back of the line, a little kid coming from his right ran right into him.

He looked down at the little guy as he looked up at him, and there was something about the boy's eyes that looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place them, or at least that was until he heard that voice. "Now, honey, what do you say?"

The little boy swallowed. "Sor...Sorry mister."

C.J. would have answered back right away, but his eyes were already on the woman who spoke, then he speaks softly, shocked that he was really looking at her. "Brenda."

Brenda looked at her young son before moving to the guy's face when she heard that familiar voice and her eyes grew wide, equally shocked that she was really looking at him. "C.J."

* * *

><p>AN: Wondering what's going to happen next? Please review.<p> 


	2. Conflicting feelings

AN: Thanks for the review and all the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Conflicting feelings<p>

They were really still too shocked to move, but their moment was interrupted when Christy gasped and said. "Brenda? Is that you?"

Brenda gets out of her daze first and looks at the young woman, which the last time she saw her, she was just a little girl. "Wow Christy, look how big you've gotten."

Christy smiled and stated proudly. "Thank you, I'm 12 right now, but my birthday is in two months, then I'll be 13."

Brenda smiled in return and replied. "I remember."

Christy smiled bigger, happy that she actually remembered her birthday, then before any more words were said, Kyle mentioned they should still get out of everybody's way, so they started walking again. When they were, Kyle gives her a hug, then Brenda said hi to Josh, but since he was younger than Christy was the last time he saw her, he didn't really remember her, so he just waved and said a shy hi.

Brenda looked at C.J. again, and it seemed like his eyes hadn't left her face, which made her a little self-conscious so she looked down. He mentally smiled a little, happy he still had that effect on her, then he kneeled down in front of the little boy who ran into him. "It's ok, little man, I would get excited about movies too."

The little boy's brown eyes sparkled as he asked. "Really?"

They chuckled as C.J. nodded. "Really, I think everybody can get that way at times, just make sure you don't run too far away from your mom or she'll worry about you, ok?"

"Ok mister."

As the little guy stood in front of his mother, C.J. speaks as he was standing up. "How about calling me C.J.? Calling me mister will make me feel like I'm old."

They all chuckled again as the boy nodded with a smile. "Ok, C.J., my name is..." He looked up at his mother to make sure he could tell them, then after she nodded with a smile, he looked at C.J. and continued. "Christopher, Chris for short."

"Nice to meet you Chris." Then he looked into Brenda's eyes again as she was looking at him while the rest of the family was saying hi to the little boy.

A few minutes later, the moment C.J. and Brenda were sharing was broken when they heard Wendy's voice. "Are we ready to go to the movie?"

C.J. and Brenda broke their gazes, then Brenda looked at the woman who spoke before looking down at the little girl. "Sarah-Elizabeth, you have gotten big too."

Sarah-Elizabeth didn't know who she was, but a good feeling came over her as she smiled. "Thank you."

C.J. cleared his throat and said. "Wendy Banks, this is Brenda Marshall."

They both said nice to meet each other politely, but they felt nowhere near being polite, having a feeling of who the other was concerning C.J.

After a few more intense moments, Kyle suggested they get to the movie before it started, which the kids agreed, so as the Caine family and company started walking, C.J. looked at Brenda and Chris, smiled at them and said. "It was nice to meet you Chris." Chris smiled as C.J. looked at Brenda. "And nice to see you again."

Brenda smiled that smile that she knew C.J. use to love, then replied. "You too, enjoy your movie."

He nodded, than after he replied you too, he turned and started walking behind his group with Wendy wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked, which in Brenda's mind she was more than likely doing that because she was staking what was hers now.

Brenda watched them for a few seconds, then she took a breath before mentally shaking her head while trying to calm her heart down as she looked down at her son. "Alright little man, let's go to the movie." He smiled with a nod before they also started walking.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

After the movie was done and they made it back to the Caine house, the sleeping arrangements were made.

Christy was going to be sleeping in Sarah-Elizabeth's room so Wendy can have her room, and C.J. and Kyle was going to be sharing C.J.'s old room, which Kyle and C.J. just smiled before Kyle mentioned it was like old times again, and C.J. couldn't disagree with that and honestly kind of liked it.

But sleep didn't come easy to C.J., so after tossing and turning the last few times, he gets out of bed and quietly walks out of his room and heads for the kitchen.

10 minutes later, Calleigh comes downstairs for a drink of water and she saw her son sitting at the kitchen table with a water bottle in front of him. She smiled at him as she headed for the cupboard that stored the cups, then after she filled it with water, she walked over to the table and sat down next to him. "Can't sleep?" He shook his head before she asked in a concern voice. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and replied. "We saw Brenda tonight at the movie theatre." If Calleigh was shocked at that news, she became more shocked at his next words. "With her four or five-year old son." He couldn't be exactly sure on that little boy's age.

If Calleigh would have really thought of her next question before asking it, in her mind she knew it wouldn't have added up, but the mother in her wasn't thinking logically at the moment. "Is he yours?" Before he could even attempt at saying anything, if was he going to that is, she chuckled as she shook her head. "I know logically that's impossible because even if something had really happened between you two, the last time you've seen her was closer to Seven years not Five." Then she saw it, a body movement that told her, her assumption was incorrect.

If there was one child of hers that could hide something, if he really wanted too, she would put money on C.J. because he could be very difficult to read, which was the same as his biological mother so it wasn't that surprising, but after she said what she did, she saw him move in his seat just a smidge and he looked down at his water bottle after looking at her.

She cleared her throat before asking. "You've seen her after your trip to Washington?"

He nodded as he looked at her. "Yes."

"When?"

He paused before replying. "Prom night, she came and visited me, and... well, I don't think I need to fill in the rest."

She took a breath, still very shocked at this whole conversation, before trying to ask "Ok, and were you two..."

She trials off and he finishes for her. "Of course we were safe, but you know." Calleigh nodded in understanding, then as this information was finally settling in, he continued. "I hope you're not too upset with me and that your opinion of me hasn't changed."

Calleigh smiled as she placed her hand on her son's hand and replied. "Honey, I'm not mad or my opinion of you hadn't change, you guys were 18 and made an adult choice, and if you guys were safe then it was out of your hands what happened after." He was a little shocked she took that well, but didn't want to rock the boat with continuing this conversation, so he left it at that.

Calleigh wasn't exactly cheering on what she just heard with what happened between him and Brenda in her house, but there was no point in getting mad about it now because it happened five years ago, plus he was 18 at the time, so it was really out of her hands too.

Then she cleared her throat and asked. "Do you think he's yours?"

C.J. paused the shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm a little confused what I'm suppose to feel either way."

"What you mean?"

"Well if he is mine and she didn't tell me, shouldn't I be a little upset? I mean I know the situation wasn't ideal, but I would never want him to think I abandoned him. But then if he isn't mine, shouldn't I feel a little betrayed/hurt that she wasted no time being with another man?"

Least he waited over a year, it wasn't like it was a conscious thing though, he just wasn't going to be with some random woman, plus he was pretty busy that first year getting use to the university life.

Calleigh paused as she watched him look down at his water, then she speaks. "I think before you jump to conclusions or do something you might regret, talk to her about it."

He looked at her with a nod a few moments later. "Yeah, ok, I hear you."

She smiled a little, then as she removed her hand, she asked. "Well besides the uncertainty questions on seeing them tonight, how did you feel? How did she look?"

He gets a certain smile on his face, the one that shows he's thinking of her, then replied. "She looked as beautiful as the last time I seen her and from what I can tell she looked happy. It was an unexpected moment, but it was really nice seeing her."

Calleigh could tell that it looked like C.J. might have to make a decision in his life soon, and as much as she wanted him to lean a certain way, she wasn't going to influence his decision, it was his life, so as she stood up she said just. "I'm glad to hear it." C.J. nodded with a smile, then she leaned down and kissed his head before continuing. "Make sure you get a little sleep, I don't think Sarah-Elizabeth would be to happy if you slept through her birthday party tomorrow."

For the first time since Sarah-Elizabeth was born, they were going to celebrate her birthday before their anniversary, which was mostly because one of Sarah-Elizabeth's best friends was leaving on vacation for the summer and she wouldn't have been able to come otherwise, so she was very appreciative of her parents for doing that for her.

He chuckled with a nod. "Ok, mom, goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey, love you."

"Love you too."

After one more kiss, she walked to the sink with her glass, and after taking a few drinks, she placed it in the sink before walking out of the kitchen.

C.J. sat there a few more minutes with all these conflicting thoughts and feelings going through him, then he shook his head and took a breath before he got up, cleaned up his mess and headed upstairs to try to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>When Calleigh made it back to the master bedroom, her thoughts were all over the place too, and when she laid down next to her husband, he opened his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Everything ok?"<p>

She took a breath, looked over her shoulder at him, smiled a little, and replied. "Yeah, I was just talking to C.J. downstairs and it seems like something interesting happened at the movie theatre."

"What?"

"He ran into Brenda."

"Wow, is fate working in their favor?"

"Maybe, possible more than we ever expected." He looked at her a little confused and a little intrigued, but she just shook her head and continued. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

She didn't feel like going through the conversation right now, and he seemed to understand, so he nodded and replied. "Ok, sweetheart, love you."

They peck each other on the lips before they get back into a comfortable position, then after she snuggled in his chest, she responded. "I love you too." Before closing her eyes.

With a full house again and two parties in two days, she already knew it was going to be an interesting weekend beforehand, but as she was falling asleep, she couldn't help but think the weekend had just gotten a little more interesting than expected.

* * *

><p>AN: Find out what happens at Sarah-Elizabeth's party next chapter. Please review.<p> 


	3. Showing her true colors

AN: Thanks for the review and the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Showing her true colors<p>

Next Morning

After everybody had gotten up, ate and got dressed for the day, they started setting up the party out on the deck, then in between the start of the party and everybody showing up, Kyle left the house to go visit his old stomping grounds while C.J. stayed at the house visiting Ray Jr. once he showed up.

When it got closer for the guests to arrive, which also included Sara and Grissom and their kids, Kyle had come back, but not empty-handed.

He gets out of his vehicle, then walks over to the vehicle that had followed him here, he smiled at the driver and said. "Come on, Brenda, you can't enjoy the party when you're in your vehicle."

Then her son said. "Yeah mom, come on, you said we can be here, please."

Chris had really liked meeting the people he saw last night and when Kyle had seen them at the coffee shop and had asked if they wanted to come, he was really excited when his mother said ok.

Brenda sighed and spoke as she opened her vehicle door. "Ok, I know when I'm out numbered."

Kyle chuckled as Chris gets out, and once she gets out, she sighed again before Kyle puts his hand on her shoulder. "It will be fine, everybody would love to see you again."

Of course there was somebody who he thinks wouldn't be too happy about C.J.'s ex coming, but he didn't want to mention her name, plus it wasn't about her anyways.

She nodded with a smile and replied. "And I would love to see everybody."

She really would, she had missed them all when she had moved, and that was one of the reasons she agreed to come when Kyle had asked her.

Kyle smiled and held out his arm. "Then let's go."

She chuckled as she slipped her arm though his, then after taking her son's hand, they headed for the Caine house.

When they walked around the back, Kyle cleared his throat before speaking. "Everybody, I have a special guest with me."

Everybody turned in his direction and the people who knew who she was gasped as they looked at her wide-eyed, which was pretty much everybody there, especially the adults.

Then she cleared her throat and said softly. "That is, if I'm welcomed."

Calleigh was the first one to walk up to them, then she smiled and replied. "Of course you are sweetie."

Brenda smiled, then her heart filled with joy when Calleigh gave her a hug and told her that she missed her around here, and in that moment, she remembered why she wanted to come back to Miami two months ago, it was to be near a family that she fell for the moment C.J. introduced her to them, even though she hadn't found the courage to come here until now.

After everybody greeted her and she made sure her son was ok with the younger kids, she looked at C.J. before clearing her throat. "I hope it's ok that I'm here."

C.J. smiled that smile she loved to see and replied softly. "Of course it is, you're always welcome here, you know that."

He really meant that despite the confusion he was feeling, which the question that he was thinking about since he saw her last night was on the tip of his tongue, but he decided that this was not the time to talk about it, so for the time-being he just wanted to be in this moment with her.

As they were talking, smiling and laughing, Wendy, who was standing on the deck, had been watching Brenda's interaction with the family, they were all acting like she was a long-lost family member, and something about that didn't make her feel right, especially when she was watching her man interacting with her, now she just needed to find the right time to nip it all in the bud.

That opportunity came 20 minutes later when Brenda had walked to the snack table alone while the rest of her fan club was talking to the other guests.

After Wendy had walked off the deck, she headed for the snack table, which was on the grass and close to the house, then she stopped next to her.

Brenda felt a presence next to her, so she looked to her left and gave Wendy a polite smile. "Hi Wendy."

Wendy gave her a tight smile back, and instead of acting polite, she went straight to the point. "I know what you are thinking."

She looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You think you can get him to fall in love with your little brat of a child, so he could fall in love with you again, it isn't going to work."

Brenda's look turned to a glare. "Now listen here, if you ever say something like that about my..."

Wendy cuts her off, continuing her assault. "It's like a code with guy's like this, he takes you home to his parents house and the next he's proposing, so get over it because he's over you. What you two shared was a meaningless, one year high school romance, this is the real world now and he's going to make a good life for us when he becomes a doctor, so go back to your small life and apartment because that's as good as you're going to get, they'll never be your family."

Brenda wanted to be strong and not let this woman see how much she had hurt her, but she couldn't help it, she shook her head with a sniffle as she tossed her plate on the table as Wendy was standing there smirking while brining her cup up to her mouth.

After Brenda found her son with Sarah-Elizabeth and her friends, she said. "Come on Chris we have to go."

"But mom..."

She cuts him off. "We have to go, now!"

He sighed, but listened to her this time without any argument, and after she took his hand, they started walking toward the front of the house. Right as they got to the side of it, C.J. saw them, so he asked Ray Jr. to hold his drink before he ran after her, saying her name as he got closer to her.

Brenda heard his voice but didn't stop until he grabbed her shoulder lightly and asked. "Brenda, why are you leaving?"

He walks in front of her and she puts a wall up on her emotions, it may have been a little shaky, but it was as sturdy as she could get it, then she replied softly. "I don't belong here C.J., I may have thought so in the past, but we can't go back there, you have your new life and I have mine."

"Brenda..."

She cuts him off as she stepped back from his hand. "I have to go, goodbye C.J."

Then she and her son continued to walk away, leaving C.J. behind, and even though they were broken up and hadn't been together since that night five years ago, he couldn't help but feel his heart ache as much as it did the last times they said goodbye.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

The rest of the day had seemed to be a blur for C.J., he tried really hard to have fun for the sake of his baby sister's 7th birthday party, but something kept once again nagging at him where Brenda was concerned, which lead him back to the kitchen later that night. And like last night, he had a visitor, only this time he was more surprised on who it was.

Something had caught the corner of his eye in the kitchen doorway, and when he turned his head to look, he looked at his little sister in surprise. "Christy, what you are doing up?"

She paused, then shook her head and replied. "It's nothing, never mind."

Before she turned and walked away, C.J. speaks again. "Come on squirt, I know you better than that, what is it?" He knew that she can go to sleep easily and stay asleep all night, unless she was too worried about something, so if she was up, something was bothering her.

Christy turned back around to look at her brother, then she opened her mouth a few times, but the words wouldn't come out, so she looked down and sniffled.

That sound got C.J. concerned, so he asked softly. "Come here, squirt."

When she walked closer to him, he picked her up and sets her in his lap, then after kissing her temple, he asked quietly. "Talk to me, what is it?"

She took a breath and started to speak. "I heard something today and it was mean."

"Was it towards you?" She shook her head before he asked. "Who was it towards?"

"Brenda." C.J.'s heart started to speed at that, he didn't like to think somebody saying anything negative toward her, then it skipped a little when Christy continued. "Wendy said it."

He looked at her surprised. "You sure?"

She didn't hesitate and turned her head to look right into his eyes. "Yes, I heard her and it made Brenda sniffle, I thought she was going to cry."

Now looking into her eyes, seeing the truth and hearing her say what she just said, brought a little clarity into the situation.

His thoughts get interrupted a few seconds later when she asked. "Did I do the right thing? I don't want to be a snitch and mommy said I had to give her a chance, but Brenda's feelings got hurt."

C.J. gave her a reassuring smile, then replied. "You did great, can you tell me what she said?"

Christy nodded, then told her everything she had heard, and every word that Christy repeated to him was not making him feel any better about his relationship with Wendy.

When he had met her, he thought he had found the closest thing to happiness without it being with Brenda, but it turns out she was hiding who she really was and her true intentions, he was glad he found out before he was sucked in too deep, now he knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>AN: What will he do next? Find out next chapter. Please review.<p> 


	4. Soulmates Reunited

AN: Warning: One questionable word, thank you for the review, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Soulmates Reunited<p>

Next Morning

After C.J. had a few hours of sleep, he got up at six, changed his clothes and went out on the beach and started his morning jog, and by the time he was walking up toward the house, the back door opened and Wendy stepped out on the deck with two coffee mugs.

She smiled at her boyfriend as she handed him one of the mugs when he had stopped in front of her. "Aww, I'm sorry I missed your run." He didn't say anything as he grabbed the mug from her hand before he stepped back so his backside was against the railing of the deck.

After Wendy had taken a sip of her coffee, she gave him a seductive smile, but before she could speak whatever hot thing she was thinking about went cold in an instant when he did speak. "So why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

He stepped closer to her as he continued. "Do you feel that insecure that you had to degrade somebody else's life, a life that you know nothing about?"

Trying to act innocent, she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you said to Brenda."

She shook her head. "I don't know where you heard that, but you..."

He cuts her off. "Christy heard you."

She chuckled a little and replied. "You listened to your 12-year-old, spoiled brat, little sister."

C.J. glared at her as he stepped closer to her. "I believe her more than you, and that's not looking good for you." She was about to talk, but he continued before she could. "And don't you ever talk about my sister like that." He sets the coffee mug down on the table while shaking his head, he couldn't believe how wrong he was about her, then he pulls some cash out of his sweatpants pocket, tosses it on the table and speaks again as he looked at her. "This is all the money you'll ever see from me again, get out of my parents house, we are done, you are the one that doesn't belong here."

As he walked by her, she grabbed his wrist and said. "Why are you holding on to something that was so meaningless?"

He turned around and his dislike toward her grew as he replied to that. "Funny, I've felt more alive with her in the one year that we were together, then the two I was with you." There was a little pain in her eyes, but at the moment, he didn't care. He took his wrist out of her hand before running inside and up the stairs.

Him opening the bedroom door loudly, woke up his brother, and he said. "What's going on?" But C.J. wasn't listening, he was concentrating on his task of grabbing a change of clothes from his bag, but as he walked to the door, Kyle speaks loudly. "Hey, C.J.! what's going on?"

C.J. turned around, smiled at his brother from the doorway and said. "Getting something back I never should have lost to begin with."

Kyle smiled, knowing what that meant, then replied. "Alright, man! Congratulations."

C.J. nodded, then sighed. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Make sure Wendy gets to the bus station?"

Kyle shakes his head. "You're too kind."

"I know...blame that on our parents." Kyle chuckled as C.J. walked out of the room, then Kyle laid back down with a smile on his face, so happy for his brother, he had still been rooting for them.

* * *

><p>Once C.J. left the house after he took a quick shower and changed, he made two stops before driving to Brenda's apartment, one, was to the coffee shop she worked so he could get her address, and two, the flower shop.<p>

After he parked in the parking lot of the apartment, he grabbed the bouquet of tulips from the passenger seat and rushed out of his vehicle, then when he walked into the apartment building, he went right to her door number and knocked, hoping she was already up.

A few seconds later, he hears the chain and the doorknob being unlocked before the door opened, which a surprise look was on Brenda's face as she saw him. "C.J. what..."

He cuts her off as he hands her the tulips. "These are for you." After she takes them with confusion, he continues as he stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek. "And this is for us." Then he leans down and kisses her before she could say anything else, and the moment his lips touched hers, there was no stopping her from kissing him back, which it grew passionate, yet tender, while both of them poured all that they still felt and had missed from one another in that kiss.

When they finally pulled back it was done slowly and softly, then he kissed her forehead before bringing her into his arms, feeling their hearts race as one, he then closed his eyes and whispered in her ear. "Pardon my language, but damn that felt good."

Kissing her still felt so right that he couldn't believe he hadn't done it in five years.

She chuckled as she sniffled. "It really did." After they pulled back from one another, she steps to the side to allow C.J. to come in, then as she closed the door, she speaks again. "But as great as that was, us is still not going to work."

C.J. shook his head, walked up to her, cups her cheek and replied. "Brenda, this is our second chance, we can finally have what we've always wanted."

She looks at him sadly before walking toward the kitchen, which was on her right, to put the tulips in a vase. "I have to think about my son now, it isn't only about you and me anymore."

He nodded as he followed her around the counter. "I know that and I agree full heartedly."

After setting the vase down in the middle of the counter, she looked at him and said. "C.J..."

He cuts her off as he took her hand. "No, I'm not walking away again, I'm not letting you push us away when I know we are right, more right than any other relationship I was ever involved in." She was going to talk again, but he puts a finger to her lips and continued. "The only way I'm accepting this rejection is if you tell me that you don't feel like you did back then. You tell me you're completely over me and I'll never bring this up again." He smiled with a smirk as he finished. "But I got to tell you, that kiss we just shared tells me you are going to have a tough time convincing me that there was nothing there."

As Brenda looked deeply into C.J.'s kind/loving eyes, she knew that whatever she says about how over him she is, was a complete and utter lie, and there was no point in holding back or delaying them anymore, so she sighed, moved her free hand up to her neck, where she has a chain around it, then she pulls the chain out from under her t-shirt until the end of it was in view, which he looked at it with surprise before looking into her eyes.

She smiled as she speaks. "I've kept this promise ring that you gave me around my neck for quite some time and no matter how many years have passed since we've been apart, I can't seem to take it off or let you go. I've never stopped loving you or wishing that one day you would be mine again."

He smiled in return with tears in his eyes. "I've always been yours." He removes his hand from hers to cup her cheek, while she wraps her arms around his neck. "No matter who I was with, my thoughts would always come back to you." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek to wipe her tears away as he finished. "And since the day that I saw you in sixth grade English class, my heart has always been yours. It just might have taken me a little time to know that it was love. But looking back at now, it was there from the beginning, and now it has grown into this wonderful, power thing."

She smiled as she sniffled. "I agree."

He steps closer to her as he whispered. "I love you Brenda."

It was so wonderful to hear those words, but even better when she got to reply them. "I love you too, C.J."

But before their lips could touch though, their moment was interrupted when Chris came into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Mommy..." Then he trails off as he saw C.J. close to his mother.

Brenda cleared her throat as she stepped back from C.J., then smiled at her son and replied. "Yes honey?"

He looked at C.J. for a long second before looking at his mother again. "I'm hungry."

The grown-ups smiled, then C.J. cleared his throat before walking up to him and kneeling down to his level. "You are huh?" Chris nodded as C.J. continued. "Well I know the perfect place for some very tasty breakfast, what do you think?"

Chris looked over C.J.'s shoulder and asked. "Mommy?"

Brenda smiled and replied. "Alright, go get dressed and we'll go." Chris nodded before running out of the room.

Brenda walked around the counter as C.J. stands up and turns to her, then he cups her cheek and said. "I want us back, and I realize that you come with a packaged deal now."

She nodded. "Which I know you have questions."

"I do, and as much as I want the answers right now, we can talk about it later." Brenda was about to speak, but he put a finger up to her lips to stop her. "Just know I'm not abandoning you and your son whatever you tell me. We'll talk about it later, ok?"

As much as he really did want to know, and he thought about it a lot last night and this morning during his jog, in the long run it didn't really matter because he was still going to love her and that little guy no matter what. In fact Chris just being a part of her was good enough for him. Besides, he wanted more than a ten minute conversation about it and today was not a good day to be sitting around having this discussion when there was an anniversary party to set up.

Brenda nodded. "Ok." He smiled and pecks her on the lips, then when they pull back, she speaks. "I'll be right out, then we can go."

He smiled with a nod. "Alright."

After he watched her go to her room, he walked into the living room and looked at the family pictures hanging on the wall, and he couldn't help but think that very soon his face would be smiling along with these two, in fact he smiled in that moment just thinking about it.

* * *

><p>After mother and son was dressed and back into the living room, the three of them walked out of the apartment before walking to his vehicle, and once they got in, he started it and drove to the best place he could think of to have breakfast along with being surrounded by family.<p>

When he pulled off the side of the street at his parent's house, Brenda looked at him and asked. "You sure you want to do this again?"

C.J. smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Yes, things are different from yesterday."

"They sure are." She paused, then nodded. "Ok, let's try this again." C.J. nodded with a chuckle before the three of them got out of the vehicle.

As Chris walked ahead of them, Brenda looked at C.J. and asked. "How did you know what happened?"

"A member of your fan club told me." She looked at him with confusion as he continued with a bigger smile. "Christy heard what Wendy had said to you and she told me."

Brenda chuckled and said. "Man I love that little girl."

They stopped at the front door, then he looked at her with love in his eyes. "I know you do, and honestly the whole family loves you, they never stopped." He cups her cheek and continued. "And I don't have proof, except Kyle telling me one time, but I think they were silently cheering us on this whole time."

Her heart filled with love for his family all over again as she replied. "I never stopped loving them either, and despite my actions, I know I've been cheering us on the whole time too."

He chuckled with a nod, then after a quick peck, he asked. "Ready?"

She slipped her hand into his and replied. "With you, always."

He squeezed her hand, then after opening the door, the three of them walked into the house and headed for the kitchen, where they heard chattering and laughing.

Once they made it to the kitchen doorway and the family saw them, it became silent, then C.J. smiled, held up Brenda's hand, which was still in his, and said. "Guys, you better set up a few more permanent places because it looks like we have two more family members coming in."

They may not have the rings on their fingers, but they both knew...well pretty much everyone knew now, that it was only a matter of time before she and her son would become permanent fixtures in the Caine family.

It only took a second for the family to cheer as they walked up to them and greeted Brenda and Chris with open arms, then as she was walking towards the table with her son, Calleigh walked up to her son, cups his cheek and said. "I just knew you guys would find your way back to another."

"Really?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah and I hoped a lot too."

He speaks as he brings her into his arms. "Thank you, mom."

While they were in the hug, Calleigh whispered. "Is Chris..."

"Mine?" She nodded as they pulled back, he gives her a short shake of the head. "I don't know yet, we haven't talked about it."

"Why not honey? I thought you really wanted to know."

C.J. watched Brenda and her son with his siblings and father before looking at his mother again. "I do and I will, just not today. I'm already loving him because he's apart of her, and if he's a part of me, then great, but if he isn't, I'm going to continue to love him anyways. I of all people know that DNA doesn't necessarily make you family." Calleigh smiled with tears in her eyes as he said that last part because it was the truth, then he continued. "Its the people you surround yourself with and the unconditional love that you share with them, and that's how I feel about her, no matter what happened in the past."

Calleigh cups his cheek and said. "Well congratulations either way, I'm so happy for you two." He smiled as she continued. "Now why don't you go and eat."

"Yes, Ma'am." Then after he kissed her cheek, he walked to the kitchen counter to get some food.

As Calleigh watched her family, Horatio walked up to her and wraps an arm around her waist, and after she wrapped her arm around his waist, she speaks. "He looks so happy, I might even say happier than ever before."

He kissed her temple before replying. "They all do."

She lays her head on his shoulder as they continued to stand there watching their family, and even though they were sure that the day will continue to get better, seeing their family smiling, talking, and laughing at this moment was on the top of their list.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is the last for this story. Please review.<p> 


	5. Solidifying their relationship

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the last chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Solidifying their relationship<p>

Later in the day

When breakfast was done, C.J. took Brenda and Chris back to their apartment so they could change into something more nicer, then after bringing them back to the Caine house, he want upstairs to change for the anniversary party.

Once most of the guests from yesterday's birthday party had showed up for the anniversary party, and had greeted the family, which they were happy the young couple found one other again, C.J. and Brenda took a little time for themselves.

As they were standing on the beach looking out in the horizon, he had his arm around her shoulders, and after a few minutes of silence, she looked at him and asked. "C.J.?"

He kissed her temple before replying. "Yeah?"

"How are we going to make this work? You still have a few more years of Medical school."

He took a few seconds pause, then he got an idea in his head, he wasn't planning on doing this today, but anything to ease her mind while he would be away at school and to solidify this relationship between them, he'll do it.

He lifted up her hair so he could open the chain around her neck, then after he took it off, he slid the promise ring that he had given her off the chain before taking her left hand, unlike the first time when he had given her the ring.

She looked at him wide-eyed, and as he smiled, he places the promise ring on the tip of her finger and speaks while looking into her eyes. "The first time I gave you this ring, I was a 16-year-old boy making a promise that I'll always be yours, and despite what had happened between that time and now, you always have been. Now I'm making the promise again as a man, and this time I'm not letting you go again because there is nobody else out there better than you. We can take turns coming to see each other, I'll make a stronger effort on coming here more often, I'll do whatever it takes to make this work this time." She sniffled as he continued. "So will you wait for me one more time? Can I share my life with you and Chris? Will you Love me forever? Will you Marry me?"

There was no thinking required on her answers, so after she sniffled one more time, she nodded with a smile. "I'll always wait for you, you are more than welcome to share your life with us, I'll love you forever, and yes." She cups his cheek with her free hand and said the words he was waiting for. "I'll marry you." He smiled with tears in his eyes as he slid the ring on her ring finger before bringing her in his arms and kissing her, which as they were kissing, the family started cheering.

They chuckled as their lips was still against each other, then as they pulled back, he replied. "I guess I don't have to tell them later."

"I guess not."

He's eyes sparkled as he said. "I love you."

"And I love you."

After one more peck on the lips, he took her hand in his and they started walking toward the 'dance floor', which was in the middle of the yard, so they could enjoy a few dances together.

They still knew it wasn't going to be a piece of cake just because of the ring placement, but with everything they've been through and knowing how it felt to be broken up, they sure wasn't going to give it up without a fight. Besides, this time she didn't have to feel so alone because his family was becoming more like her family, and after her family had broken up a few years after the move to Washington, she had missed that loving family atmosphere and now she's got it in spades and just a few minutes away from her place.

While the guests were dancing, talking and laughing, Horatio and Calleigh were on the 'dance floor' too with their arms around one another while moving their feet, they were also smiling at one another.

After a few more minutes of silence, he speaks. "Well it looks like we will be adding another daughter to our family, along with a grandson."

By now Horatio knew about the situation, but if C.J. was thinking of Chris as a son no matter what, then he was thinking of him as a grandson no matter what, even if it got him to that stage faster than he would have liked.

She smiled and replied. "I really like that, and not only because we'll be adding another girl in this family."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Like you would really give up any of your boys just to be even."

She acted like she was really thinking about it, then smiled while she shook her head. "You are absolutely right, I can't live without my boys." She cups his cheek and said with love in her eyes. "Especially this one, I'm just so crazy about him."

His blue eyes sparkled as he asked. "Even after 15 years?"

"Do you know what I say to that?" He shook his head as she stepped closer to him, then whispered. "Bring on another 15 years, handsome."

He smiles and replied. "Happy 15th wedding anniversary, and you are right, bring it on." She smiled with a nod before her lips touched his for a short, but sweet kiss.

When they pulled back, he leans down and places his forehead on hers while their eyes were closed, then he breathed in her scent before whispering. "I love you, sweetheart."

She removed her forehead from his before laying her cheek against his shoulder while replying. "I love you too, handsome."

He kissed her head and just held her, basking in their love while they thought of the many more years they still have left to enjoy, and that next stage of their lives, becoming grandparents.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you everybody who supported me on this one, I'll post another one in the series soon, so continue to be on the look out. Until then, enjoy the rest of your week and weekend, also take care.<p> 


End file.
